The First Time (X Version)
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Sora and Riku realize that they're more than just friends. One shot. Complete. Much more raw than the PG-13 Version. If not your thing, go read that one.


Sora was lying on his couch, the bright sun shining through the large windows and blanketing his body in warmth. He set the book he was reading on the oak coffee table and closed his eyes, his hands folded over his stomach, a small smile on his face. He allowed his mind to wander, drifting over the events throughout the past couple years. He thought back to all the battles won, the friends made, the enemies defeated. His train of thought ground to a halt when he realized that he was becoming depressed and regretful. So he switched to thinking only about his friends. He had gained so many friends over the sixteen years of his life, but there were only two that he would really consider best friends. Kairi and Riku had been his friends for over a decade and he trusted them with his life. It didn't matter that Riku had tried to kill him more than once; he had only done so because he was either being manipulated by Maleficent or possessed by Ansem. Riku would never really try to harm him; he was too good of a person for that. Despite the fact that even Riku doubted himself, Sora knew in his heart that Riku was strong and good and…cared…about him.

_He was in a cell inside the Castle of Oblivion, sitting against a grimy wall to conserve energy. He had been there a week and had barely been fed. He had actually been driven to licking the damp stone of the walls in an attempt to get some water. His stomach was aching from hunger, his breathing labored, his hands shaking, his hope wavering. He was always so optimistic ad happy, but here in this damp, dark cell, having eaten almost nothing for an entire week, he was starting to lose faith, and that scared him than almost anything. _

_ Suddenly, the door to the cells opened and two of Maleficent's hideous servants entered. Sora squinted against the sudden flood of light and attempted to raise his shaky hand to shield his eyes. The servants approached the door to his cell and stared at him, laughing at his weakness._

_ When they'd had their fun, one of the servants opened the door while the other went in and grabbed Sora's arms, pulling him to his feet. He was brought out of the cell and the door was shut again with a loud clang. As he was led down the stone corridor lit only by torches, he realized he was being led to his death. A part of him had always known that he would be killed in this castle, but now that it was actually happening, he wanted—_needed_—to do everything in his power to survive. He scrambled to find something to give him strength and his mind almost immediately landed on Riku._

_ The thought of Riku's face, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body, sent brilliant bolts of strength pulsing through his body, bringing power and life back to his wasting form. As the adrenaline shot through his body, Sora tore out of the servants' grip and blasted down the corridor. He could hear the servants behind them, but he paid them no attention as he flew down the corridors and burst through a door. Cold air slammed into him like an iceberg, the wind whipping his hair and clothes and stinging tears from his eyes. He turned and made sure the door was shut tight before running to the low stonewall and looking down. Desperately looking through the darkness of the night, Sora saw that he was ten stories up, which he knew he would never be able to survive._

_ He sensed a presence behind him and turned around. Somehow, despite the darkness, he could perfectly see every detail of Riku's face and body._

_ "Riku!" he yelled over the wind. "We need to get out of here!"_

_ "Why?" Riku's voice was quiet and yet it somehow cut through the wind like a blade. It was also eerily calm._

_ "Because the guards are coming!" Sora cried desperately._

_ "But they're not coming for me," Riku said in that same disturbingly calm voice._

_ "What are you talking about?" Sora exclaimed as a violent bang shook the heavy wooden door. "Riku, we need to get out of here!" He turned back to the wall, not really knowing what he was going to do._

_ "You're not going anywhere."_

_ Sora froze at the sinister tone in his friend's voice. He slowly turned back around and saw Riku standing right in front of him, a deadly smile on his face, his eyes glowing a bright red._

_ "Ansem," Sora said quietly, fearfully._

_ "Guess again," Riku said before punching Sora hard enough to throw him over the wall, sending him hurdling towards the ground._

'Riku, I love you,' _he thought as he and the ground approached each other._

"Sora. Sora. Sora!"

Sora jumped and gasped and blinked rapidly, slowly processing the fact that Riku was on his knees beside him, his blue-green eyes filled with concern, his forehead crinkled with worry.

"You okay?" he asked carefully, his voice also compassion-filled.

"Yeah," Sora said after a moment, his respiration slowing, his panic fading.

"It seemed like you were having a really bad dream," Riku said, his hands on his legs.

"Yeah," Sora said again, propping himself up on his elbows and regarding his friend with a slight suspicion. "Yeah, I was."

"You wanna talk about it?" Riku asked, either not noticing or not acknowledging Sora's look of distrust.

"Umm…" Sora knew that he could trust Riku, and yet some part of him had been affected by his dream and didn't want to reveal anything to Riku.

"It's fine," Riku said stoically, looking down at his lap. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I—I just…" Sora stammered, not wanting Riku to think he didn't trust him.

"No, really," Riku insisted, still looking down. "I mean, it makes sense that you wouldn't trust me." He exhaled a sardonic chuckle, his voice and face filled with a depressed resignation. "I mean, I did try to kill you more than once."

"You were possessed," Sora said gently, his voice full of compassion.

"I let myself get possessed," Riku said sadly, fingering a loose thread dangling from the bottom of the sofa. "I trusted Maleficent over you and let the darkness overwhelm me."

"But you fought back against it," Sora protested, reaching over and placing a hand on his friend's arm. "You fought back and I helped you and now you're free. You're free from the darkness and you're never going back there. I won't let you go back there."

Riku just smiled softly, finally looking up at his friend. "Sometimes I forget just how good you are at lifting people up. You really are the best friend ever."

"You know," Sora said after a moment, also smiling. "That dream that I had? In it, you killed me. At first I thought it was Ansem, but then you said, 'Guess again,' and punched me off a cliff."

"And that's a reason to smile?" Riku asked, confusion crinkling his delicate brow.

"It is because I know that you would never do anything like that," Sora explained, his eyes twinkling with joy.

"Unless I go to the dark side again," Riku said sadly, looking down again.

"No," Sora said firmly, moving his hand to Riku's cheek and curling two fingers under the other boy's chin, gently pulling his head up and looking into his eyes. "Riku, don't you see? You won't go to the dark side again."

"I might," Riku disagreed; his magical eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, you _won't_," Sora said confidently. "And you know why? Because when I look into your eyes, the only thing I see is purity and goodness and a desire to do the right thing. You won't listen to the darkness again because there's no more darkness to listen to."

"You think so?" Riku asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"I know so," Sora replied intently, caressing Riku's cheek. "I believe in you, Riku."

Riku moved forward and pressed his lips to Sora's. He stayed like that for several seconds before realizing what he was doing and pulling away in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," Riku said, quickly getting up and turning to go.

"Riku." Riku turned around to see Sora standing in front of the couch, a smile on his face and a paopu fruit in his hands.

Riku was speechless and just stood staring incredulously at the other boy.

"But…what about Kairi?" Riku asked, wavering between brain-melting joy and heart-stopping disbelief.

"She's nice and I like her as a friend," Sora said, walking up to Riku and stopping in front of him, his voice lowering to a sultry, musical paradise. "But she's not you."

His heart and mind swelling with joy; Riku put his hands on Sora's face and kissed him deeply. He ran his tongue over Sora's bottom lip, moving his head to nibble it, begging access. Sora opened his mouth and Riku's tongue immediately filled it, stroking every inch of Sora's cheeks, teeth, and tongue. Sora set the fruit down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders, running his fingers through the silky, silvery pale hair, as Riku moved one hand down Sora's back, moving lower and lower. Riku shoved his hand into Sora's baggy black pants and grabbed hungrily at his soft, tight ass, coaxing a moan of pleasure from the younger boy. Sora moved closer to Riku and pressed their bodies together, feeling Riku's massive hard-on. Sora took one hand from the other boy's shoulder and slowly moved it around his neck and down his chest and stomach, slipping in between his legs to grab said massive cock. Riku gasped aloud and moved from Sora's mouth to his neck and jaw, licking and biting and sucking.

"Yeah, Sora, oh yeah," Riku gasped in between nibbles of Sora's ear. "Harder, oh, god, harder. I know you want it, Sora."

"I want it," Sora gasped, squeezing and massaging Riku's rock-hard dick through his jeans while the other boy continued to massage his ass.

Riku suddenly pulled away, causing Sora to emit a rather loud whimper of displeasure.

"Don't worry, Sora," Riku said sexily, standing in front of the brown-haired boy and smiling mischievously. "I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week. But I want you naked first. I wanna see _all _of you before I take you."

Without hesitation, Sora quickly shed his trousers, blue and red shirt, black and silver gloves, black and silver short-sleeved jacket, and his black, silver, and yellow sneakers, baring himself completely to his true love, the only thing on his being his crown necklace. Riku removed his vest and walked slowly around Sora, looking with appreciation at every part of him. He finally stopped in front of Sora and looked at him, smiling devilishly.

"Get down," he ordered lovingly.

Sora did as he was told and slowly removed Riku's sneakers and undid his belt, pulling the grey jeans down to reveal a gloriously swollen, blood red, eight-inch dick practically throbbing with desire.

Without even thinking, Sora took Riku's hips and gently guided him back to the sofa, where Riku sat down heavily, his legs automatically spreading as wide as possible.

Keeping one hand firmly on Riku's hip, Sora took hold of Riku's hot, hard dick and lowered his head, taking three inches of the older boy into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the glorious heat and using his free hand to massage Riku's balls. He moved his head back and forth, licking the very tip of Riku's dick, salty drops of precum tingling his taste buds. He suppressed his gag reflex as he took in four inches of Riku and began sucking with all his might, his ministrations causing Riku to moan and squirm in pleasure, one hand clutching the arm of the couch and the other moving through Sora's spiky, soft brown hair. He thrust his hips up and Sora moved back a bit so as not to choke, continuing to squeeze Riku's balls and the part of his dick that Sora couldn't get.

Taking the dick in his hand, Sora licked a line straight down and took Riku's balls into his mouth, giving them a quick suck before going back to Riku's dick and mouth fucking it for all he was worth.

"Oh, oh, oh my god, oh, my god. Sora, oh, my god. Ahh-ahh. I'm gonna—gonna—Ahh," Riku gasped as he gushed into Sora's mouth. Sora swallowed rapidly, trying not to choke and was slightly glad when Riku was finally empty. He pulled the shaky boy onto the floor and got on top of him, straddling his sticky waist.

"I didn't think you tired out that easily," Sora teased, brushing away strands of Riku's sweaty hair.

"Don't," Riku said, panting, his eyes closed, hands limply draped around his lover's back. "Just…give me a minute."

"You know, _I _wouldn't be that tired if I was in your position," Sora said, smiling and fingering one of Riku's nipples.

Riku's eyes immediately shot open at the implied challenge and he smiled broadly, his breathing normal, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, we'll see about that," he said playfully. He trolled them over so that he was straddling Sora and held the younger boy's wrists above his head.

"You know what I think?" he said sexily, holding Sora's wrists with one hand while he used the other to stroke Sora's arms. "I think you've been a very bad boy. I think you've been a very bad boy and need to be punished. What do you think?"

"Oh, I have been bad," Sora said, warming Riku's sticky dick with his own burning hot one. "I've been very, very bad and you should punish me."

"Stay right here," Riku ordered as he got up and went over to the far wall. He knelt down in front of a chest and took something from it. He stood up and came back over to Sora, plush, black restraints in his hands.

"You've been bad, Sora," he said sexily, kneeling down beside the eager-looking boy. "This is your punishment, so _do not _smile at me." He handcuffed Sora to the coffee table and then moved to Sora's bottom half, taking one leg and moving it up and over to a shelf. "You are not allowed to smile." He secured Sora's ankle and moved to the other one. "And if you _do _smile…" He secured Sora's other ankle to the side of the table, making sure his leg was high enough so that they could really have fun. "…I'll just be forced to punish you more."

Sora pressed his lips together and struggled not to laugh as Riku finished tying him up and kneeled down between his legs. He grabbed the jar of lube from the shelf and spread it across his fingers and his newly hardened dick. He positioned his fingers in front of Sora's entrance and looked up at the other boy.

"You ready, Sora?" he asked.

"I need to be punished," Sora replied, moving his hips up with some difficulty.

"If you say so." Riku slowly inserted two fingers into Sora, gently scissoring them back and forth. Sora gasped and winced in slight pain, clenching his hands into fists while trying not to clench his muscles too hard around Riku's fingers.

"How you doing, Sora?" Riku asked, concern in his voice.

"Good," Sora said after a hesitation, his voice tight. "I'm good."

"Good. Shall I continue?"

"Oh, please do."

"Well, if you insist." With that, Riku inserted a third finger into Sora and moved them in and out, faster and deeper, eventually hitting Sora's prostate. Sora moaned and sighed and squirmed under Riku, simultaneously writhing in pain and pleasure, his noises and expressions and movements getting Riku harder and hotter than he'd been before.

After about five minutes of warming Sora up, Riku removed his fingers and took his swollen, lube-covered dick in one hand, using the other to hold Sora's ass open. He looked from his dick to Sora's hole, wondering how something so big and thick could fit into something so small and delicate-looking. He pressed the head of his throbbing dick to the edge of Sora's hole and hesitated a second before slowly and carefully pushing his dick into Sora. He slowly pushed until he was in up to his balls, Sora moaning in pain and pleasure and Riku moaning at the pleasant, tight warmth around his dick. He slowly started moving in and out and then began moving faster and faster until he was pounding into Sora, his balls slapping against Sora's ass like bare feet on a tile floor.

"Ugh, uhh, uhh," Sora moaned. "Uhh, oh, yeah. Oh, god, oh, oh, oh, my god. Oh, Riku, oh, god."

"Oh, Sora, oh, yeah, oh, fuck. Take it, Sora, take it!"

"Oh, uhh, uhh, Riku. Oh, god, Riku. Oh, oh, ahh."

Riku saw Sora's cum squirt onto his own stomach a split second before he saw fireworks and felt himself emptying into Sora. He slowly stopped moving inside of Sora and slid out of him, his dick once again limp and empty. He undid Sora's restraints with shaky hands and lay down next to the other boy, giving himself a minute to recover. Once he had caught his breath, he propped himself up on one elbow and dipped his fingers into the cum still on Sora's skin. He slowly ran his fingers over Sora's chest, occasionally going back for more cum, before he had finished making a heart with the words 'Sora + Riku' inside.

"There," Riku said to the now-stable boy. "Now you're perfect. You should get that tattooed."

Sora looked at his chest and saw enough to be able to tell what it was. He just smiled and laid back.

"Guess you were right," he said while Riku admired his handy work.

"What?" Riku asked, looking at his lover's face.

"You recovered before I did," Sora clarified.

Riku just chuckled and went back to staring at his beloved.

"What about the paopu fruit?" Sora asked after a bit.

By way of response, Riku crawled up next to Sora and cuddled him, lovingly stroking his hair and looking deep into his eyes.

"You know, I don't think we really need the fruit to tell us what we already know," Riku said contentedly, rubbing noses with his one and only true love.


End file.
